Technopop
by himitsu-and-azu
Summary: Deidara, all powerful bomber, member of the Akatsuki, and slightly crazed artist, was sick of being dominated. DeiTobi YAOI LEMON


Technopop

Himitsu-and-Azu

**Azu: (blushes and bows) Hello everyone. This is my first typed out lemon XD;;; (I really hope it won't be too suckish )**

**--**

Deidara, all powerful bomber, member of the Akatsuki, and slightly crazed artist, was _sick of being dominated. _

It all started with Tobi.

Damn that incompetent little brat with his somewhat-magic-way-of-trapping-him-and-somehow-in-all-hells-managing-to-turn-him-on.

Fuck that. Damn _Tobi. _Tobi in general. He had been nothing but an annoyance, a gnat, or Deidara's personal favorite, a dumbass.

Well…maybe he did nurse him back to health when he was sick.

And maybe he did follow him around like a lovesick puppy, which, Deidara rather begrudgingly admitted to himself, was something he was getting used to. (He would never dare say he liked it.)

But anyway. _Anyway. _Enough with the brat's good points. He was ready to have _his turn_, dammit, and he was gonna have fun with it.

* * *

"Ahhhh-chooo!"

Tobi sniffled as he reached a hand under his mask to wipe his nose with a tissue. "Someone must be talking about me…"

The raven-haired boy yawned once and sighed. He bowed his head down to Pein slightly, a polite gesture rather than one of submission, and said, in a rather regal and un-Tobi voice, "I will be taking my leave now. Follow those orders, understand me?"

"Understood" Pein replied, his voice clipped and fist clenched lightly at his side.

Tobi turned on his heel, his Akatsuki cloak flaring out behind him as he went. Smiling to himself, he let his mind wander as he worked his way down the hallway towards his and Deidara's room.

"Hey sempai!" he started cheerfully as he opened the door, then stopped dead in his tracks, standing with one hand on the doorknob.

Sitting on the bedspread, one foot tapping impatiently, was Deidara: granted he was not wearing a shirt (always a plus in Tobi's personal opinion), and his long hair was down, pooling in little golden circles on the bedspread. (Another plus.)

.Hell, he really didn't even have time to get a look at anything else: Deidara stood up, walked over, slammed the taller man against a wall, and kissed him feverishly, standing up on his tiptoes to make absolute sure he had dominance of the kiss. Tobi stood there dazed for a good five seconds, thinking about how amazing it was that the blonde could only tilt up his mask thismuch and still manage to absolutely _own _him in the kiss; then something clicked and he returned the affection languidly, tilting his head downwards so his sempai could stand flatfooted. After a few moments, Deidara broke the heated kiss for a brief second, switching their positions quickly. As Tobi opened his mouth to say something, anything, the blonde slapped his hand over the masked man's visible mouth. "Shut it. I'm topping and you're going to enjoy it, un."

Tobi's eyes went saucer plate wide. _That would be so…so hot. _The brunet felt his knees buckle as Deidara pushed him over to the corner of the room, and starting kissing him again, this time chucking his mask halfway across the room. "Fucking eyesore" he clarified when Tobi looked at him in bewilderment. The blonde busied himself with the cumbersome straps on Tobi's shirt, pushing him backwards more and more until the brunet felt the corner of Deidara's desk (the one he never used) starting poking him in the back.

He winced once, twice, then abruptly stopped. Deidara had succeeded in undoing the straps on his shirt: the article was quickly pulled up and over Tobi's head and joined his mask in a steadily growing pile. The blonde moved from Tobi's mouth to his neck, turning his head slightly and nipping his collarbone as he went, eliciting the tiniest gasp from the brunet. Tobi slumped over: at this point he was sure this was an amazingly lovely dream and he would wake up any second screaming and panting and needing a dreadfully cold shower.

"A cold shower, un?"

_Must have said that out loud. _Tobi blushed hard, and put his head down, "Erm…"

Deidara smirked; the brunet felt himself melting into a puddle of gibberish-speaking goo. He ran his fingers lightly over Tobi's chest, the tongues in his palm slipping out and licking the soft flesh as he went, "I can do _way _better than a fucking cold shower, un"

Tobi shuddered. There was no hiding his love for his sempai's extra tongues, that was for sure: this was just the first time he had used them so…so…

Another lick, this time trailing dangerously low to his pelvis bone. The brunet put his head back as any and all coherent thought dribbled out of his ears.

The blonde slid Tobi's pants down to his knees, slender fingers innocently tracing lazy circles down his legs and slowly back up. The blonde bent downwards slightly, planting soft kisses on the brunet's navel, and traced his way excruciatingly slowly until, at last, and Tobi was thanking his lucky stars for this, his boxers joined the pile on the floor. The taller man let out a frustrated moan and tangled his fingers in Deidara's blonde hair, coaxing him on with a throaty groan.

Much to his anguish, the blonde smirked up at him…and stopped.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment, Tobi's widened onyx and Deidara's smoldering blue, before the blonde stood up fully and kissed the brunet, grabbing his chin and forcing him down to his level. Tobi reached out with careful hands towards Deidara's shirt: he knew just how volatile his sempai was, and wasn't sure if undressing him was over the line or not. Deidara broke the kiss for a mere second as he put his arms over his head, allowing the taller man to free him from the restrictive article of clothing. The blonde ground his hips hard against Tobi's: the brunet gasped for breath and moaned out as the friction between them grew.

"Sempai…" he panted, starting to say something, beg for something, _anything._

Deidara shook his head and moved the two of them over to his own bed as one unit. Pushing downwards, he made sure Tobi hit the bed first, then leaned over him, searching for something to use as lubricant. After an unsuccessful investigation, the blonde sat up on his heels and sucked on his fingers for a moment: the action itself made Tobi swoon.

Moments later he pushed two fingers inside of the brunet and stretched him carefully, in and out and in and out until Tobi was practically writhing underneath him, moaning and…

_God, _Deidara couldn't help but think_, I'm actually liking those noises._

In a way, he mused to himself as he withdrew his fingers and gathered a firm grip on Tobi's hips, before pushing himself inside of the brunet, Tobi had grown on him, like technopop: abnormal and different than anything that had ever happened to him but—

In and out, in and out once more. The room was filled with his own grunts and Tobi's throaty moans. Deidara snuck a hand downwards to the taller man's groin and moved in time with his thrusts, getting faster and faster.

--but god, it was so worth it to start liking it, and once you did you just couldn't stop—

Tobi cried out: he arched his back catlike and released himself all over Deidara's chest.

--and you just wanted to hear it all the time, no matter how annoying it was and how grudgingly you admit that you actually, yes, do have a fondness for this technopop symphony—

The blonde grunted; he came inside of Tobi and leaned on his elbows over the brunet, planting a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck.

Too sweet for his own tastes, he mused once more, but good enough. His own music, in a way.

Tobi turned to the blonde, completely sated, his eyes practically rolled back in his head. Deidara wanted to snort: he looked absolutely ridiculous lying there like that, but he didn't. Instead, he sighed and flopped comfortably on his bed, one arm out on the pillow.

Tobi smiled when he saw this and crawled upwards towards him; lying on the one arm, he put his head on top of Deidara's: the blonde made an irritated noise but allowed him to stay.

It was the first time Deidara had ever fallen asleep in the same bed as someone else…and it was the first time he ever fell asleep with technopop running through his head.

**--**

**Azu: don't like the ending, but w/e. it's 2:46 AM where I live right now XDDDD**


End file.
